


Pretty in Pink

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia has a surprise for Kali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the flashback events of "The Overlooked" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for challenge 13 during phase 14 at writerverse on LJ.

“I bought something for you today” called Julia from the bathroom where she was getting ready for bed.

“Oh yeah?” Kali called back. The Alpha werewolf was stretched out on her bed, waiting for her girlfriend to join her.

“Yes” said Julia. The emissary stepped into the bedroom wearing the skimpiest, sheerest pink lingerie Kali had ever seen. “Do you like it?” Julia asked with a mischievous smile, giving a slow twirl so Kali could admire her from every angle.

“I do” said Kali, before letting out a low growl that Julia interpreted as ‘Get your ass over here now.’


End file.
